This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Since the emergence of the genus Homo, there have been many significant changes in the interactions of humans and their ancestors with their environments. One such interaction involves dramatic increases in meat consumption prior to migrations of modern humans out of Africa. We hypothesize that humans and their ancestors have acquired adaptive changes in lipid metabolic pathways in response to dietary shifts. Based on the known physiological importance of these pathways, these selective changes could strongly influence complex human phenotypes involving the nervous and cardiovascular systems and liver.